


Partners in Crime

by Adolpha



Series: Haikyuu!! Songfics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, M/M, SAD-ISH ENDING, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolpha/pseuds/Adolpha
Summary: You'll never take us aliveWe swore that death will do us partThey'll call our crimes a work of artWe'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers, and partners in crimeTsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsurou have been thieves since they've been together. Now, they plan to take on their biggest heist yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for tumblr's askhqchibis' secret santa gift exchange to be gifted to tumblr's bi-jhjean. Based off the song Partners in Crime by Set It Off.

_You'll never take us alive_

_We swore that death will do us part_

_They'll call our crimes a work of art_

_We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers, and partners in crime_

* * *

Tokyo city was bustling on a hot and humid day. Tsukishima Kei walked off the train arriving from Miyagi to the sight of his boyfriend leaning against a wall in the station. He put the strap to the duffel bag he was holding over his shoulder and walked over to the older man. His black hair was a mess, sticking up everywhere and a piece falling over his right eye. His eyes roamed over the crowds of people. He saw Kei walking towards him and left the wall in favor of taking his boyfriend’s bag off his shoulder.

“How was the visit?” Kuroo Tetsurou asked. Kei shrugged.

“It was pretty normal. Family questioning my life choices, asking about you, classes. That sort of thing. Akiteru invited me to play with his team though.” Kei responded. Tetsurou hummed.

“Did the in-laws miss me?” He teased Kei. Kei sent a small glare at Tetsurou.

“Of course, you’re their favorite.” He said with only a dash of bitter. Tetsurou smiled softly.

“They’re not really upset over it. They know college is a time to find your passion.” Tetsurou said a little more serious.

“I know that, and I know they know that, but their actions obviously display otherwise.” Kei said. Tetsurou ran his hands up and down Kei’s shoulders.

“I know. Let’s say we get you and your shit home then we go out for drinks? Akaashi and Bokuto are open tonight.” Tetsurou said, his whole demeanor shifting. Kei knew that Tetsurou had been working to find them another stop but nothing had panned out so far. He had asked Akaashi to keep an ear out for anything. The cat must have found something.

“Yeah, okay. Drinks sound good.” Kei said as the two exited the station out onto the busy streets of Tokyo.

* * *

 

The bar was obscenely loud and quite busy. It was only the beginning of the night though, so there was plenty of time for the old drinkers to leave.

When Kei and Tetsurou arrived at the bar, they found Akaashi and Bokuto in a small booth situated kind of out of sight from a lot of things, except the staff. Akaashi, gorgeous as ever with his blue-green eyes all done up in a dark eyeliner and grey shadow(although, not enough to be extremely noticeable). He was currently trying to attempt to keep the other body in his seat. Bokuto was excitedly chatting about something to Akaashi while bouncing in his seat. Tetsurou and Kei stopped at the booth and slid into it. Bokuto’s attention immediately shifted onto the newcomers.

“Tsukki!” Bokuto yelled out causing other patrons to send dirty looks at the four.

“Please don’t call me that” Kei said smoothly as Akaashi told Bokuto to be a little quieter.

“Tsukishima-kun.” Akaashi said politely. Kei enjoyed Akaashi for company. He was polite and quiet, however, he was a devious little shit so Kei was always wary around him. Akaashi was also the only other thief that he and Tetsurou knew so they had something in common.

“Bro, what were you guys talking about when we arrived?” Tetsurou asked Bokuto taking his attention.

“I’m going to go get drinks for Tetsu and I.” Kei muttered to Akaashi who gave a small smile in turn. Kei left the booth with Bokuto once again talking animatedly about something. At the counter, he asked for two lightly alcoholic drinks and paid. He turned to the booth and saw that Bokuto’s story was finishing. When he sat back down, the other three looked at him, seeming to ask questions without speaking.

“Yes?” He inquired. They all bristled and changed their attention away. The group talked for only an hour, then the bar was mostly empty. Akaashi was ready to give them information.

“So, I know Tsukishima has been in Miyagi so he may not have heard but maybe you did, Tetsurou. Russia is moving a huge fund into Tokyo bank. The news is saying it’s to help with infrastructure.” Akaashi explained subtly.

“I was unaware of that, Akaashi. When is this supposed to happen? Our subways really need help.” Tetsurou asked, playing along with the story.

“They news said that the transfer was going to take place online over the weekend. So I’m sure that by the banks open next week, it will be there. Ready to help us.” Akaashi replied.

“When did this come about?” Kei chimed in. Akaashi shifted a little bit.

“Last night, when I was at a _friend’s_ house.” Akaashi said emphasizing the word ‘friend’. Obviously he heard about while he was in someone’s house taking the newest vase or whatever.

“But you were with me last night, Keiji.” Bokuto said. Oh no, holes in the ship.

“You’re right, Bokuto-san. But do you remember when I ran out for an hour? I was picking a book up from my friend. The new one that I wanted to read.” Akaashi said. Ah, it was a book.

“Oh yeah! I forgot about that.” Bokuto said. “It’s kind of cool that Japan’s getting financial help for the public transportation though. And from Russia too! That’s gotta be a lot of money.”

“Yeah, almost 117,945,000,000* yen.” Akaashi said. Holy shit. That is a **lot** of money.

“No way! That’s pretty cool though!” Bokuto was yelling. Kei couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that there was going to be that much money up for grabs. Obviously there would be a lot of surveillance but nothing Kenma couldn’t handle. Tetsurou must have thought the same because he fell silent as well.

“Well, this was definitely fun and great, but I’ve got finals in the morning. I’ve gotta get back home and study.” Akaashi said standing up.

“Yeah, of course. You don’t want to fail your classes. It was nice seeing you.” Tetsurou recovered.

“You as well, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi responded. He bade Kei goodbye and left with Bokuto yelling his goodbyes to the other two. Tetsurou sat back down and leaned into Kei.

“Holy shit.” He said into Kei’s ear.

“I know.” Kei responded. “There’s a lot of factors on the line with that much.”

“Yeah. I think we should give Kenma a call.” Tetsurou said. Kei nodded.

“We’re gonna need all the help we can get. You know, if we pull this off, we’re gonna be nationwide fugitives?” Kei asked calmly. Tetsurou nodded.

“I’ve always liked Canada.” He said jokingly. Kei frowned. “I’m just kidding, Kei. We’ll be untraceable.” Kei nodded the wheels in his head turning at light speed.

* * *

 

The following day, Tetsurou calls up Kozume Kenma, an old friend of his who ended up a hacker for many other thieves.

“Kuro.” Kenma said upon answering.

“Hey Kenma. How are you doing?” Tetsurou asked, partly to be polite, and partly truly interested in his well-being.

“I’m good. Still married, so that’s something. Also, I’ve been getting more jobs lately.” He responded with ease.

“That’s good to hear.” Tetsurou responded.

“So, as fun as this is, I’m pretty sure you didn’t call just to check on me.” Kenma said blandly.

“Uh, yeah, actually, Kei and I are trying to pull off a seriously crazy stunt. Are you in?” Tetsurou asked. Kenma’s policy was to never be told the place, plan, or what they needed from him until after he agreed to help. The less he knew, the less he could tell the police when they came.

“How crazy are we talking?” Kenma asked.

“Like, letting every animal out of the zoo crazy. Maybe flee the country crazy.” Tetsurou responded sounding hopeful. Kenma sighed. If it was that crazy, the payoff had to be good, he reasoned. On the other hand, he might end up needing to leave the country, and Shouyou would go with him, just a little regretfully. Although, Shouyou really liked California so that was always an option. Also, this was Kuroo ‘I’ve been robbing people since I was twelve’ Tetsurou and his boyfriend Tsukishima ‘I know everything about anything’ Kei and if two people could do a stunt like this, it was probably them. Kenma would just have to tell Shouyou about it beforehand though.

“Okay, I’m in. What is it?” Kenma said. Tetsurou took a deep sigh of relief. Kenma was the best he knew with computers and technical things.

“Secure connection?” Tetsurou said.

“Obviously. I never go public, Kuro. You of all people should know that one.” Kenma said disdainfully.

“Yeah, okay, sorry.” Tetsurou said. “We’re robbing Bank of Japan in Tokyo next week.” He waited to hear something from the other side of the call.

“Okay, for what?” Kenma asked. Here was the kicker.

“117,945,000,000 yen.” Tetsurou said.

“Holy shit.” Kenma said immediately. “From where?!”

“I guess Russia was sending money to help wit infrastructure. The plan was to take it and run as far as we could. Or, you know, maybe make it out without our faces being seen.” Tetsurou responded.

“Oh my god, Kuro. We’re screwed.” Kenma said.

“You can’t get into that system?” Tetsurou questioned.

“Of course I can get into their system.” Kenma bristled. “It’s the fact that we’re going to nationwide fugitives that I’m concerned about.”

“It’ll be okay. Look, Kei and I are always really careful, huh? Gloves, masks, hoods, the whole shebang. We can do this, as long as you can do your part.” Tetsurou said.

“What is my part, exactly?” Kenma finally asked.

“We need the blueprints of where the money is going to be stored and then the camera feeds of every camera near that bank, off.” Tetsurou said. _Yeah, it’s that simple. Blueprints that are government documents because this is foreign trade and then the public camera system. No big deal._ Kenma thought.

“Okay, and what portion am I getting?” Kenma asked.

“We are prepared to share forty percent of the total.” Tetsurou said.

“Fifty. And you have a deal.” Kenma said. Tetsurou did the math real quick, that would give each party 58,972,500,000 ****** yen.

“Okay, fifty is fine.” Tetsurou caved. He just really needed Kenma on this one.

“Bank of Japan, Tokyo blueprints, including where the money is stored, and then the camera feeds all turned off. The blueprints are going to be much harder to get than hacking into the camera feeds. However, I should have them by next Wednesday if I start tonight. I’ll get them to you that night and then let me know what day you’re going in so I can be ready for the feeds.” Kenma summed up.

“Yes. Thank you, Kenma.” Tetsurou said. They hung up without anything further. Tetsurou went back into his and Kei’s room. Kei was pulling out their masks and weapons. The masks were matching masks that greatly resembled Bonnie and Dragan from Payday 2. He put them on their pillows then moved to the drawer in their closet that held their knives. He moved methodically and calculated. He was getting anxious. Tetsurou followed Kei into the closet and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Hey. Kenma said he’d do it. He said he’d have the blueprints to us by Wednesday evening. Then we can plan for Friday?” Tetsurou asked. Kei just nodded and continued picking up throwing knives from the drawer.

“Hey, we don’t have to worry about that until next week. For now, let’s just go see what we can do to pass time, huh?” Tetsurou said suggestively. That made Kei puff out a small laugh.

“Okay, fine.” He said putting the knives back. He put the masks back under the bed and they had the rest of the night free of worrying about their new target.

* * *

 

Wednesday evening came quickly. Kenma had sent over the blueprints via private, untraceable, unhackable connection. He was even so kind as to map out where the money was. Kei and Tetsurou only made small changes, such as where the police would enter and things like that. They informed Kenma that they would be ready on Friday. Kei passed Kenma on the street on Thursday in which the latter gave Kei wireless ear pieces that would allow the two to hear him from where he was in the van. They tested the ear pieces and got everything out, their guns, knives, and masks, as well as changing the license plate.

When Friday came, Tetsurou drove the car to the bank and parked across the street. Kenma had already switched camera feeds for the surrounding streets and began working on the bank. They dropped Kei off in the back of the bank to begin picking the security lock and take out the security guards. The cameras switched off. No sirens were heard and no screaming, that meant that Kei had gotten in successfully. Now was Tetsurou’s part. It was simple really. He just had to walk into the bank and deliver the note. Kenma put in a malfunction order into the vault security so some tellers and the managers would have to go check it out. Little did they know, Kei was waiting around the corner with knockout gas. Tetsurou got inside the building and walked up to the second teller that was available. There wasn’t a lot of people, maybe three or four. It was the middle of the day so there wouldn’t be the paycheck rush yet. Tetsurou stepped inside the lobby and pulled up his mask at the same time. He pulled out the paper and handed it to the guy at the first teller. The guy was about to press the panic button when more gas filled the lobby. People began dropping like flies.

“Write the code and we’ll spare you.” Tetsurou threatened. The man quickly wrote the code down and was asking about a gas mask before he promptly hit the ground. The phones were going off and people were starting to question from the outside.

“The vault, Kenma. Work on the vault. The code is 264526.” Tetsurou said quietly into the mouth piece. They walked down the hallway that they had memorized the entirety of yesterday and got to the big black vault opening. When Kei tried to open it, it wouldn’t move.

“Kenma?” Tetsurou hissed. Then they heard a loud click inside the vault. It was unlocked.

“Hurry up.” Kenma said. Kei and Tetsurou wasted no time in getting the money from the vault. The exited the way Kei came in and found the van already behind the bank.

“Cops out front. Taking the rear way out.” Kenma said as they climbed into the van. They made their escape without being caught or seen. Of course the news spread like wildfire. Friday evening, Tokyo Police and the national police were looking for the fugitives that stole Russia’s money. It was too bad that they were already moving onto the next town.

After leaving Kenma at his house with his portion of the money, Kei and Tetsurou began taking back roads to Miyagi, where they would lie low for a while. Or so they planned.

They faulted though and were high on the adrenaline of successfully robbing Russia and Japan at the same time. They decided to stop real quick and hold up a small corner store called Sakanoshita Shop. What they weren’t expecting however, was the shop owner, Ukai Keishin, to pull a pistol out and call the cops.

“Baby, I’m a little scared. I hear the sirens closing in.” Kei said worried.

“Don’t you quit. We’ll be fine.” Tetsurou said.

They couldn’t be caught so they gunned down the shopkeeper and made a run for it. It was too late. The police had picked up on their scent. The police followed the van until they broke down on the road.

“Tetsu, what now?” Kei asked, obviously terrified.

“They’ll never take us alive. We can get out of this.” Tetsurou assured him. They took out their guns and jumped from the van.

“This is the Miyagi Police Department. Put your weapons down, put your weapons down.” The police sergeant said into the speaker. “Ready men! Aim! Fire!”

* * *

 

“Sir, I have the DNA results.” Officer Yaku said to Sergeant Daichi.

“Let me hear them.” Daichi said.

“Of course, sir. Kuroo Tetsurou, age 23, attended University of Tokyo, physical appearance is as follows: black, messy hair, brown eyes, 187.7 cm, 75.3 kg. Tsukishima Kei, age 21, also attended University of Tokyo, physical appearance is as follows: short, blond hair, hazel eyes, 190.1 cm, 68.4 kg.” Yaku rattled off the coroner’s description.

“Sir, we’ve contacted other city stations. It turns out, these two were the ones who had robbed Bank of Japan, Tokyo. They should have 58,972,500,000 yen in their van somewhere.” Officer Suga said coming into Daichi’s office.

“Of course, search the van again, Suga. Yaku, get a letter out to their families. Hanamakki, prepare me something for a press conference.” Sergeant Daichi said to the trio in his sight. He dismissed them and they scampered off to do their assignments. “Too bad. They were studying some interesting things it seemed.” Daichi muttered looking at the coroner’s notes.

* * *

 

**_Name: Tsukishima Kei_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Age: 21_ **

**_Height: 190.1cm_ **

**_Weight: 68.4kg_ **

**_Occupation: Student at University of Tokyo, Bachelor’s degree in Psychology_ **

**_Physical Description: Short, blond hair, hazel eyes, glasses needed_ **

 

**_Name: Kuroo Tetsurou_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Age: 23_ **

**_Height: 187.7cm_ **

**_Weight: 75.3kg_ **

**_Occupation: Student at University of Tokyo, Bachelor’s degree in Chemical Engineering_ **

**_Physical Description: Short, messy, black hair, brown eyes_ **

* * *

 

_You never took us alive_

_We swore that death would do us part_   
_So now we haunt you in the dark_   
_We live as ghosts among these streets_ _  
_ Lovers and partners in crime

 

**Author's Note:**

> *This amount converts to exactly 1,000,000,000 US Dollars or 956,800,731.31 Euros.  
> **This amount converts to exactly 500,000,000 US Dollars or 478,400,365.66 Euros.


End file.
